User talk:Minor muppetz
Video links Good work adding the new videos! You've pointed out stuff I still haven't found, and it's leading me to more videos! I lost interest in doing it, and since Tony hasn't been around for months, it's good you're getting the job done! But, just so you know, the links only should include the numerical code and not the text following. Keep up the great work! - Oscarfan 01:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :There's still a number of non-classic clips added that I haven't added to Sesame Street Video Player: Current Clips, as well as some classic ones I haven't gotten around to adding. Considering most of the newly-added clips are street scenes, I've been doing searches for characters normally seen in street scenes, which has helped (and whoever's been in charge of adding this weeks clips must really like Captain Vegetable and Big Jeffy). --Minor muppetz 16:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wubbulous Hey Michael. Concerning this edit, there's a question for you at Talk:The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss —Scott (talk) 17:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like somebody already cleared things up on that talk page, but I think my source was just info I found at other fansites (I don't really remember contributing to any Wubbulous World articles here). --Minor muppetz 18:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sincere Apologies I want to apologize to all of the users and I'm very sorry that I'm doing the wrong things for Muppet Wiki. I don't wish to be blocked. I'll promise to do better. Thank you. - Ianmhaiki P.S. Please send in your thoughts to my talk page if you want to say anything about this message. Oregon Study? here's a question for you, since you know the CTW archive stuff. in the nhk guides, i've seen two sketches labeled "Oregon Study"-- from Episode 0271 Tom and Gordon drawing a house, with narration, is labeled "Oregon Study #3--Drawing a House" (from the transcript, i would guess it's a pixilation thing), and then in episode 0272 there's one that's called "Oregon Study #1 (Grover Distribution), and that's all it says. i don't even think i put that one on the episode page because it would probably just obfuscate rather than describe whatever unidentifiable sketch it's referring to. but since the ctw archives & the nhk guides both label "poverty" sketches, i thought maybe you'd come across "oregon studies"? -- Kate 01:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, all I know about the CTW Archives stuff is what has been scanned to the wiki, and what others have said. And I don't know anything about Oregon Studies. --Minor muppetz 21:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Harvey Kneeslapper Hey Michael: Do you think you could take a look at the page for Harvey Kneeslapper? I notice you were the one whom added in the paragraph about Harvey's laugh being too much for Frank's throat, and about the character being a one-joke character, and I added in a cite tag because you apparently didn't add a source to it and the only source I can think of is just the Sesame Encyclopedia site mentioning it, which was all full of assumptions. Wattamack4 16:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Alex Email Hi Michael, if it's alright with you, would you mind emailing me on Wattamack4@yahoo.com? I just want to talk to you about something about "Surprise!". Hope you don't mind. Wattamack4 21:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Alex Kermit likes 6 Hi Michael! Where does 6 as Kermit's favorite number come from? —Scott (talk) 13:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was the sketch where Grover asks others why 2 is their favorite number. Then I watched it again, and turns out I was wrong (he said it was 9 and sometimes 13... Don't know why I made the mistake). --Minor muppetz 14:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Number Song Series Thanks for noticing the picture of the wedding cake! I hope they include the film for #1! -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Muppets Hi. Did you see this in the credits of an episode, and if possible can you get a screenshot? —Scott (talk) 05:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I still don't know how to make stills images. Also, I don't actually have any copies of any epsidoes from that season. I've really only seen it on video releases from around that time, including Monster Hits!, Rock & Roll!, and I think Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game. --Minor muppetz 02:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Muppets Tonight UK Spots Sorry it took a while to get back to you. No, I don't, I'm afraid. It stuck in my mind but I didn't keep it. If it's too anecdotal to keep, then fair enough. Daibhid C 21:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sony Wonder tapes Hey, Michael, I ran across something weird. I've seen listings for Don't Eat the Pictures on library websites with a Sony Wonder catalog number, but I've never seen one in stores. Have you ever seen it released with a Sony cover? -- Ken (talk) 03:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :No. --Minor muppetz 12:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) UK Spots in the US The copies of the episodes that I have all came from their airings on the US Disney Channel and include all UK spots. They may not have aired them *every time*, but the ones I have definitely include them. Remember Disney Channel can show as few or as many promo spots as they want during the commerical breaks and they may have chosen to show more on some occasions(requiring the removal of the UK spots) and less on others (leaving them intact). Darth Prefect 05:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Video upload Hi, Michael -- I saw that you added the info about the YouTube video to the PBS page. Did you know that we have a new video upload feature, so you can add videos to the pages? There's a row of buttons at the top of the edit window, and there's a new button on the right side -- it's a little green button for video uploads. You put in the URL of the YouTube video, and it uploads the embedding code to the wiki, and walks you through adding the code to the page. Check it out on the PBS page... -- Danny (talk) 15:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Video boxes Hi, Michael! Do you know when the first series of Random House videos were reissued with the second cover? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :No. The only copyright date on them are the years they were originally released. --Minor muppetz 13:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) My confirmation I have found the actual Elmo's World segment. You said it is not Elmo's World: Frogs and you are right. It was Elmo's World: Teeth. Thank you for this message. --User:Cmptrwz17 18:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I have Oscar the Grouch/Danny DeVito bus stop sketch on tape I hope this is appearing in the right spot--I'm a little confused by the format here. Anyway, my daughter's been revisiting her childhood and watching old sketches online. I told her to search for this one, and we couldn't find it but did find your discussion. It is a real sketch, we remember it. Then it occurred to me that I used to tape my favorite sketches for them to watch when Sesame Street wasn't on, and I still had the tape hanging around. Well, we hauled it out, and yes, the Danny DeVito bus stop sketch is on the tape. I'm not technical, but I could probably get my husband to copy the tape (I think he might be able to put it on CD or VHS, but I'm not sure) and I could send it to someone, if anyone has ideas about how to get that communication going without me having to post my information on a public forum! Incidentally, Oscar is being held by a trashman, but the other person got it a little wrong. You don't yell at the driver to get it to stop, you yell at the driver because he doesn't stop. The whole point is that the bus doesn't stop, so you get to yell at him. "Hey, Mario Andretti, how about a pit stop?" Anyway, I chose the username because I really have no interest in belonging to the list, but I do like the sketch and thought I ought to pass it on to someone, since I do have it. I will check back, though--I think I can get here again. Justcomin'through 06:22, 19 December 2008 (UTC)Justcomin'through :I don't really know how to get that communication going without posting information on a public forum. I would reccommend asking users like Toughpigs Scarecroe, Aleal, or MuppetVJ about something like that. But it's great to know that the sketch does exist. --Minor muppetz 11:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Video releases Hi Michael -- Just a heads-up -- we don't list international videos and albums on song pages. So I'm taking out the Mirame stuff... sorry about that. -- Danny (talk) 21:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't remember anything like this being discussed on the Current Events page, and don't recall anything about it on the policys page. This isn't the first tiem I've added international video releases to song and sketch pages, and I think others have as well (though I'm not sure right now). --Minor muppetz 21:27, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay -- it might be something that we need to add to that Policies and Guidelines page... -- Danny (talk) 21:32, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's something we established in edit summaries years ago and in talk pages to other users. Things like Mirame and other Sesamo stuff are a grayer area, since they were all available in the US too and listed in catalogues and so on. The simplest way to list the rule on the policy page, though, is probably that if it's not in English, we don't list it (we may need to adjust some Shalom Sesame listings for that too). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup... Michael, thanks for pointing this out; I'm glad you spotted that it's not on the policies page! That's still a work in progress.... -- Danny (talk) 21:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Kermit Merchandise Hi, Michael -- I asked a question on Sandbox_talk:Kermit_the_Frog_Merchandise. It's your page, so I wanted to give you a heads-up.... -- Danny (talk) 01:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Scooter Filmography Hey, Michael! Nice list, though in this case it's short enough that I think it really should simply be placed in the main article (and thus easier to find). However, I'm mostly asking about the inclusion of "video menus" for Season Three. There's no mention of it on the DVD page or the video menu page or Scooter's page and I didn't see such an appearance on my set (though I haven't watched every episode yet). Where is it, or are you referring to archive clips or something? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :First of all, I made it a bit small so that other members can have an opportunity to add to it, and secondly, in the video menus, he appears breifly, pushing scenery between Kermit and Miss Piggy's scenes. --Minor muppetz 23:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but looking at it, it still doesn't seem as large as comparable filmographies and something that would be easier to read in one place and would beef up a smaller article (take a look at Sam the Eagle, for example). The reason for the filmography pages to begin with was that the lists were taking up too much space in articles like Miss Piggy and Rowlf the Dog that are already among our largest. In general, if you see that a character page doesn't have a filmography on it yet, it's better to add it there first and then it can be broken out when/if it warrants (I'm not so sure about Rizzo the Rat Filmography either compared with the Rizzo the Rat article, but then there's more guest appearances and DVD-extra stuff too). And thanks for the Scooter clarification. Do you know whether it's on all the discs or just one? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll have to check, but I'm pretty sure that he's on every disc. His appearances there are basically transitions between Kermit and Piggy appearing on and off-screen. --Minor muppetz 00:37, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Jam Hi, Michael! You added a list of the segments used on the broadcast TV version of Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration. Do you have a copy of the special as it aired on TV? —Scott (talk) 17:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I only have the last few minutes, starting from the into to "A New Way to Walk". The listing came from a Mupet Central post. Feel free to delete the info. --Minor muppetz 17:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Do you remember which post on MC? We could ask that person directly. —Scott (talk) 18:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've got a copy, with missing credits. -- MuppetDude 19:36, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know if it still matters, but here is the thread:http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?p=352143. --Minor muppetz 03:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Grandmother Graylocks Hi, Michael! Can you take a look at Talk:Grandmother Graylocks? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 03:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I looked at it, but I don't really know what to say that hasn't been said already. I'm okay with deleting the page, though. --Minor muppetz 18:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Detagging Thanks for your help removing the category tags, Michael! That helped quite a bit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Muppet/Sesame guest list Hi, Michael! Thanks for making that guest list. I'd been wondering if we had one, and I've always been curious who's been on both. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 04:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Citations needed Hi, Michael! I've noticed you add a lot of cite tags to paes, which is good and useful. The problem is, you often do so without leaving anything in your edit summary to indicate you've done so *or* a message on the talk page. As a result, the tags cite their for months or longer, unnoticed, and in some cases, the source is right their in an article under "External links" (common practice before we started using individual citations) or it's from a user's own collection and, if you don't take their word, it's wise to ask them, or at least ask on the talk page. You do sometimes, which is good, but many times you don't. Obviously not everything needs a talk page, especially if it's a single sentence but it's good to let other people know it's been flagged, especially whichever user added the statement in some cases, if they're still active (You may have to go through the history in detail sometimes). Most often, however, just a sentence in the edit summary, "added cite tag for trivia/performer/etc." would help and anyone interested in the page (often including the person who added it, if they're still active) will see it without having to check the page to see what's been added or altered. Just a head's up that if you could do that, it would help us a lot. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:42, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for finding the episode! Michael--I knew the "rocket cheer" was in one of the episodes I used to have on YouTube; good thing you had a better copy than I do, since my picture would've looked terrible even if I'd remembered the show number! -- Ingeborg 04:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a copy of that sketch. I just used the picture that was uploaded onto the page for Episode 1092. --Minor muppetz 18:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Citing sources Hi Michael -- I'm glad you created a page for the Fraggle Rock action figures, and that you're posting sources. I have a suggestion -- when you post a source, you should post the actual page where you found the information. So the page you should cite is: http://www.muppetnewsflash.com/2008/02/details-on-mindstyles-fraggle-figures.html. That way, a reader can click on the link and immediately go to the page with that information. Also, to create external links, you'll need to add the http:// inside the brackets, and a phrase after the link as a description. So the full link that you would reference would look like this: The Muppet Newsflash It's awesome that you're adding this stuff! Let me know if this stuff makes sense. -- Danny (talk) 03:08, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :It makes sesne, though I am not sure what to do about the Tough Pigs source. Then again, that article doens't mention much that isn't also found in The Muppet Newsflash article (it wasn't until I was rechecking the article that I noticed that The Muppet Newsflash article mentioned the generic Fraggle figures... I thought that was first mentioend in the Tough Pigs article). I checked MIDstyle's official website for soem info to cite, but couldn't find anything (Fraggle Rock figures were mentioend in an article on the main page, but didn't mention any citable detaisl besides maybe the fact that they will be released as part of the 25th anniversary). --Minor muppetz 03:21, 20 February 2008 (UTC) sketches Mi Michael. Thanks for adding those notes. Just so you know, the sketcherelease template doesn't need a break tag. The break tag is the one that goes —Scott (talk) 23:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, can you please put a space between words? Thanks. —Scott (talk) 02:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::One more thing: on episode guide formatted pages, a tag always comes before an EKA template. --MuppetVJ 01:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Second reminder of what I said above. --MuppetVJ 19:47, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops! I hope it doens't happen again. --Minor muppetz 23:42, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Detective Work Hey, Michael. What was your source for that page, specifically the name? I ask because the only source I could find was a YouTube clip which used it as a general label, not as a character name (and by the same token, it was clearly *not* from the early seasons of the show). None of the bits I've seen actually mention a name for the character. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking about this recently, and wondered if I was wrong. One skit began with him saying "it was a slow day for detective work", and I thought he was saying "it was a slow day for Detective Work", referring to himself in the third person. Though now that I think of it, after that line he said "on slow days I excersise", which would seem odd that he'd refer to himself in the third person, and then refer to himself in first person. --Minor muppetz 04:17, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::If that's you're only source, then yeah, you completely misunderstood it. I'll leave a note on the talk page, but if we can't find another reasonable name for it, I'm thinking we should delete it and put the talk page in stumping. I like creating pages for recurring segments, but if we have no idea what they were called or who did them or when they aired, it doesn't make for a particularly useful page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Super Grover Awesome -- I love new SG entries! Clearly I have to pick up those new DVDs. Question about the second one you added: is it part of an original PWMS episode, or was it presented as a sketch? —Scott (talk) 19:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I have never seen any episodes of Play with Me Sesame, so I don't know if any of the DVD content was original or if the DVD release only had content that originated on Play with Me Sesame and/ or Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 20:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Those were some great additions. It looks like these DVDs just made my "must-have" list. -- MuppetDude 20:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::I only bought the Playtime with Grover DVD, so I don't know how good or bad Good Night Sesame is, but the one I bought doesn't disapoint (okay, so it doesn't have any 1970s segments, but still it doesn't disapoint). I'll have to watch again and see, but I don't think the current Grover puppet (introduced in 2004) was used in the "Super Grover Says" segment (nor did I notice it making any appearances at all), which might mean it's from an episode of the show. Then again, this was previously released outside of the United States (the credits have a 2004 copyright date, followed by new 2007 copyright credits following the credits), so it could have been produced for the DVD back then, maybe before the newer Grover puppet was made. --Minor muppetz 20:13, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Episode Titles Hi, Michael! Just a formatting reminder: episode titles always go in quotes, not italics, which I notice you've been doing a lot on the Dinosaurs stuff. Only titles of series, films, specials, books, albums, etc. go in italics, while episode titles, song titles, or short stories go in quotes. Otherwise, at a glance, it's hard to distinguish the series from the episode title. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Videography Hey, Michael, great job on the video listings! I don't know how I hadn't seen it before! That was a lot of work! I have videos from all different periods, and I've always wanted to know what came out when, and which ones were reissues, and stuff like that. I really appreciate your detailed article. I have one suggestion for you. I would make an entry for every single version, similar to what we did for the records. Then the reissues would still go back to the original version's page. That way, people could add cover variations that we don't have yet, and then when people see a later version of a title, they'll be able to put it into context. I'll have to take a look at some of the videos when I get caught up on the records! Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 05:53, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :I originally had it include different versions of different release (I didn't list everything). Somebody else reedited it to have each video/ DVD only listed once, with all reissues listed in the "dates" section. So if you don't like how the videos that were rereleased are only listed once, with other release dates listed on the side, don't blame me. --Minor muppetz 17:06, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::True, but now that we have a lot of cover variations for the early videos, we see that each one has probably 3 or 4 different covers: Random House Big Bird style, Random House border style, Sony Wonder VHS, and Sony Wonder DVD. Right now, each title shows the earliest design we have for each. It would be nice to see a cover gallery that illustrates the evolution of designs, but we have to decide if what we call a videography should be a cover gallery or a guide of the original productions themselves. This is certainly up for debate. Also, the way we have it now quickly answers the question, "was this one issued on DVD or not?" --Hilleyb 18:34, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :::Some video titles that I know were rereleased don't have any rerelease date/ year listed. I don't exactly know what years they were rereleased, but some titles that Sony Wonder rereleased on video which don't have rerelease video dates include The Best of Ernie and Bert, The Best of Elmo, A New Baby in My House, and Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game. --Minor muppetz 20:07, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Muppet Classic Theater Hey Michael, nice job on Muppet Classic Theater! —Scott (talk) 16:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I feel like there are still some areas there that could be improved. --Minor muppetz 17:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Tyco commercials Mey Michael, do you have these or have seen them yourself? Are they original spots produced for the product, or does it use archive footage? Those would be fun to see. —Scott (talk) 16:56, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :No, I don't have them. I've only seen them on TV. I also saw another commercial for a Sesame Street toy, featuring appearances by Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster, but I forget what the toy was called (It had something to do with cars, or maybe driving). They are original spots, with new appearances by the characters mentioned. --Minor muppetz 23:31, 28 June 2007 (UTC) eka Hi Michael, can you put a space between and what comes before it? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:55, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I forgot to. Oops. --Minor muppetz 02:47, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's cool, I've been trying to catch them. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:55, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Song of One Hey Michael, it looks like you tried to post something at Talk:Number Song Series, but it came out weird. Can you tell me where that description came from? —Scott (talk) 00:30, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :When I created that page, I mentioned the items that were counted in each skit that I had been aware were in the skits (mostly by what I'd read online), including the stuff from the one film. Other people added to the descriptions to make them complete (or as complete as possible). --Minor muppetz 00:37, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Can you remember where you read it online? —Scott (talk) 01:06, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yesterdayland and Muppet Central. --Minor muppetz 01:07, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks! —Scott (talk) 01:11, 8 May 2007 (UTC) MTI Mystery Puppets I don't recall the name of the purple pirate puppet. And, oddly, he's nowhere to be found in the batch of artwork that I have. If I'm able to dig anything up, I'll be sure to add it. Tutter 03:13, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Michael's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives